Love Bugs
by jenzo
Summary: Its a love Triangle. Spike and Buffy finally get together, even though not all the scoobies are aware of it.. Then an unexpected guest comes back into BUffy's life and the emotions are going crazy..dont forget the constant evil lurking about.


Love Bugs  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy walked up the steps of her front porch and saw Willow and Dawn laughing along with the Tv. Buffy had just came back from a slow night of slaying. With many of the demons still thinking buffy was dead, she would think that Sunnydale would be packed with hungry, Bloodsucking Vamps. Buffy didn't think anything about it and decided there were worse things to worry about. Something that is dark and mystirious. Something who romes around at night. Something that was totally in love with her. Spike.  
  
She didn't know what to think of him. They found themselves makeing- out several times and that was at least the last time buffy spoke of it. On the other hand Spike would go on and on how the were ment for eachother. Buffy found it better to avoid Spike, even though he was the only person she could talk to. Buffy was totally confused. Was Spike the only one caught with the love bug? Or was Buffy under it's spell, too.  
  
Buffy opened the door and to her surprise saw what Willow and dawn had really been laughing about. Spike was on the floor of the family room acting like a goof. Buffy stood there with her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Spike quickly stood up and with a big smile said, "Hey, Buffy, How was your night"?  
  
" Well, I've been out all night killing vampires. What have you been doing"?  
  
Spike picked his words carefully, "Well, You see, We did........ well I don't know." Buffy gave him a look like she wanted to tear off his head. Spike had know idea why she always acted like this. He didnt even do anything. He decided it was best if he left. "Maybe I should just leave."  
  
Buffy really didnt want him to leave but had to pretend she didnt like him. "Yes, maybe you should. It would keep Dawn out of trouble."  
  
Spike wanted to say some cruel words back, but thought it was better if he kept quiet. He just smiled and walked out.  
  
"Why did you do that for"? Dawn said to buffy with her voice rising. Willow could see what was going to happen so she told Dawn it was late and that she should go to bed. Dawn gave Willow a hug and walked right pass Buffy with out a word. Wilow and Buffy stood in Silence. Willow finally went to bed herself. It was now 2 am and Buffy was still in the family room looking at the ceiling. She decided to go out for a walk. She haden't taken two steps out the door when guess who she found standing at the end of the driveway.  
  
"What are you still doing here"? Buffy said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, I wanted to come back in and ipologize for.....well, for nothing really. You were the one who started yelling at me for no reason at all."  
  
"I told you to leave because Dawn had to go to bed. I didn't mean to yell if I did. I just had a very slow night. I guess if I don't fight demons it makes me a little bit bitchy. I'm sorry. I've been pretty bitchy lately."  
  
"Don't worry about it Buffy, I should have Dawn go to bed sooner. It wasn't your fault. well, what are you donng out this late"?  
  
"I just wanted to go for a walk". Spike just stood their looking unwanted. Buffy suddenly was in a good mood."Spike, i really would like if you walked with me."  
  
Spike looked up at Buffy. Man she looked hot, he thought. He wasn't going to give up an oppertunity to spend time with such a beautiful girl like Buffy. "Sure, I would love to."  
  
They walked for about 10 minuites without one word. They just kept on walking. When they finally stopped they were out side Spike's crypt. Buffy looked up and didn't know how they managed to end up her. Spike opened the door and offered Buffy to come in. Slowly and without a word she walked in. She took a seat on the surprisingly comfortable couch infront of the old cracked and barley working television. spike brought over a glass of some sort of older whiskey. Buffy didn't really care for the stuff, but had so much on her mind she really needed a drink. The silence between continued for a while, until Buffy decided to have a serious conversation with Spike.  
  
"Spike, I really need to ask you a question. I was wondering..... are in love with me"? Buffy held her breath.  
  
Spike was shocked, but he had to answer truthfuly. So with such certainity he said, "Yes, Buffy. I'm madly in love with you. You are all I ever think about. You are all I care about. I love yo so much that if my heart could beat, it would break my chest. I thought you knew that."  
  
Buffy was expecting this for an answer. "Spike. I knew that you felt this way, I just want to know why. I'm not the most prettiest or nicest girl on this planet, as may already know. I really don't have much going for my. For your benifit, I think you could find someone alot better than me."  
  
"But there is no one else. No anyother person in the world makes me feel the way you do. You may say that you aren't so great, but to me your everything."  
  
Buffy couldn't belive that someone actually cared for her that much. Tears began to fill her eyes. These words that spike said were the most nicest thing anybody had ever said to her. she knew that spike liked her, but never knew that she was about the only thing that mattered to him. Was Spike, a not so harmless vampire, really the guy for her? Was spike the one and only person actually meant to be with Buffy? Did she really, kinda, even just a little, Love him?  
  
Spike say the tears begin to roll down her face. He was about to apologize, but right as the words were about to leave his mouth, Buffy ran forward and wrapped her arms around Spike and buried her face in his chest and cried. she cried and crided for about 15 minites. Babbaling on about how much Spike's words meant to her. You couldn't really tell exactly what she was saying, But spike could tell how she felt. It made him feel so good inside that he began to cry himself. The whole night they just sat there and talked about how much they meant to eachother. I know, kind of corny, but they have never expressed these feelings towards eachother. Even with them alone and telling eachother how much they loves eachother, not one sexual thing happened. At most maybe a kiss here or there.  
  
Spike walked Buffy home the next morning. Still early enough to make it home before the sun had risen high enough to do some damage. They walked hand in hand the whole way home. Spike ended up staying ith Buffy at her house, because by the time they had reached the front door. The sun was beginning to sizzle Spike's skin. hey sat on the couch and watched annoying Sunday cartoons. Buffy talked about how her favorite charactor was Marvin the Mation. Spike just listened having know idea who this Marvin was.  
  
Dawn wlaked down stairs slowly. She heard the tv going and wondered who it was because she is usually the first one up in the morning. She walked to the bottom of the stairs and was shocked at what she saw. Buffy and Spike were still holding hands, too. A big smile began to go across Dawn's face. She ran into the living room and quickly but not quickly enough spike and Buffy moved apart. They both new that Dawn had saw them.  
  
Dawn began to talk a milt a minite. "Oh my god!! You two are friends, well not just friends, but more than friends. I can't belive I couldn't see it before. You two are perfect for eachother. Spike is so much better than Angel or Riely. Oh my god does willow know? How about Xander? Am I the first to know? Are you two gwtting married? Having kids? Oh my god, Oh my God!!!!!  
  
Spike decided to cut in. "Ok Dawn. First calm down. Now, Yes me and Buffy are wel, how do you saw dating". Dawns eyes began to light up even more, but before she could get one word out spike began again."Yes, you are the first to know. We are not getting married yet. And right now vampires have no way of having children."  
  
Buffy wanted to add something. Dawn, sweetie. Me and spike really don't know how to break this new to willow and Xander and the rest of the gang. We have to talk about it and figure out how to tell them." But what Buffy didn't know, Willow had heard the whole conversation because she was up all morning waiting for Buffy to come home. Willow ran in.  
  
"BUFFY!! You don't have to worry about me finding out anymore. I think you to are so cute together. But I agree that you two should discuss how to tell the rest of the gang. They may not take it as well as I have."  
  
Both Buffy and Spike were so surprised how well Dawn and Willow responded. This was not the reaction they were expecting. But all four of them knew that it would be difficult to tell Giles and Xander. Well, not exactly Giles. He all ready went through the torture of Buffy and Spike's engagement. There was also Anya, but no one really cares about Anya and her outradgous comments. Usually they don't make any sence. Buffy and spike would have to come up with a clever way of breaking the news to the scoobies............  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Buffy? Buffy? Where the hell are you?" Spike walked around the whole house and couldn't find Buffy anywhere. Buffy had told him to come over at sun set. Spike was beginning to get fusterated. He decided that she might have gone to the Magic-Box. You never know when duty might call when your a slayer. Spike got in his car and headed toward the Magic-Box.  
  
When spike arrived, sure anough Buffy was sitting around the counter with the rest of the gang. They all seemed to be staring at something. Spike decided to make it known that he had arrived. But couldn't make any "romantic" gestures or comments to Buffy. They still haven't broke the news to anyone besides Dawn and Willow. 


End file.
